


Rocks-Off Roxanne's P-Spot Punishment

by SexTheHex



Series: Patron Reward Micro Fics [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, F/M, Fisting, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: A lewd rumor getting passed around Rustboro says Roxanne fucks on the first date! Brenden decides to test the news out himself. The truth is more heavy handed than expected.





	Rocks-Off Roxanne's P-Spot Punishment

“You’re making such great strides studying! You’ll be a master of this technique in no time!” Roxanne celebrated.

“H-harder! Faster! Oh god, shove it back in!” This was absolutely not the dinner date result Brendan had planned for. 

The rumor on the Rustboro City streets was that “Rocks-Off” Roxanne was effortless to put out if you were her type. Supposedly, if she got a dreamy smile on her face meeting your mug, you were in for a fantastic time and mind blowing sex. Brendan in all his horny teenage lust jumped at the opportunity. What was a nice dinner in exchange for fucking such a cute girl? It was such an obvious gain! 

It never occured to Brendan the sex would be more involved than oral or vaginal sex. He definitely didn’t expect anal on the first date, and especially not to be the recipient. What Roxanne had said to get Brendan to agree to this in the first place was a mystery. Why Roxanne carried a kit in her purse to prepare someone for anal sex was just as much an enigma. How Roxanne had effortlessly cleaned him out and gotten her fingers dancing inside his tender boypink in no more than three minutes was a display of superhuman skill he couldn’t fathom. 

...But hey, here he was. He was out here, face down ass up, enjoying the aftermath of their romantic star lit dinner burying his screaming, moaning face into the picnic blanket.

“Isn’t anal stimulation wonderful? Beats penile masturbation any day, I’d say.” Roxanne continued. “Borish boy orgasms are so quick and hardly satisfying. No, anal is the only way for a proper boy like you to self pleasure! Why masturbate for 5 minutes and spurt once when you could stroke your insides for 30, spurt a thorough dousing of fluid, and still be ready for more!?”

Brendan couldn’t really argue. He probably could have made a counterpoint if he wanted to, but he was physically unable to respond with his body convulsing from Roxanne’s touch. The way Roxanne was pleasuring him just from the stroke of her middle digit in his ass was insane! 

He already felt like something was about to spill out of his dick. It felt almost like cumming but not quite. A clench of his asshole and he felt something somewhere between cum and water drain out of his half-erect cock. Roxanne was there the moment it all happened, collecting the small spurts of Brendan’s juices in a tiny picnic cup. The moment he seemed to be done, she brought the stuff to her face and drank it…

“Aaaah~ You make some fine boymilk, dearie. You’re prostate fluid is a bit sweeter than most.” Roxanne took some time to sample it more closely rolling the liquid around her lips before continuing. “Close to orgasm, are we? I can taste that distinct taste of sperm lingering here. My, you’re much more into this than I thought!”

Brendan was finding it hard to organize all this information. “You… you do this often?”

“Of course!” Roxanne confirmed. “You’ve heard people calling me “Rocks-Off Roxanne” right? Maybe people should start specify I adore making boys cum anally instead of just sex. I’m obsessed with making boys cum from their ass! It’s far too cute. Such a swell of emotions seeing a man reduced to womanly orgasms from shoving something up his butt, Ooooh~! I’m addicted to it~ Some find my behaviour a little eccentric, but I disagree! Really, I think the world should love fucking boy cunts as much as I do. Don’t you agree, sweetie?”

Roxanne punctuated her declaration by coning her fingers together and pressing on Brendan’s anus with a higher pressure. All four digits parted his primed pussy wide and snuck their way into Brendan’s ass! 

Brendan reacted much the same way a girl would react to having her hymen suddenly, violently broken. He yelled as loud as he could at an octave higher than he ever imagined his voice could reach. Even his voice was getting more in tune with his feminine side!

“Glad you agree, Ms. Anal Whore.” Roxanne teased. “Now, I’m growing a little tired of fingers Brendy. It’s time I step things up a notch and make you a quivering anal addict. Don’t worry, I lubed up enough to slide the whole thing in to the wrist. Just gimme a bit... “

That time frame of “just a bit” felt like a blissful eternity to Brendan. Every single moment that passed with Roxanne’s hand sliding into his asshole felt divine. Each time it felt like he was completely stuffed, like his ass had been filled to capacity and his poor hole simply wouldn’t be able to stretch wide enough to fit in more, more of Roxanne’s hand crept inside him. It never stopped surprising him. The delight never lost its novelty. Every bit of it sliding its way in felt as satisfying as the start.

Brendan was silent now. He was completely absorbed in the pure paradise of being stretched wide, being awoken as the proper ass slut he’d been all this time. He even started to lean into Roxanne’s submerging hand, wanting to rub that needy prostate of his against her firm palm.

“There! To the wrist! How does it feel, Brendy~?” Roxanne asked.

Brendan was speechless. He was far too absorbed in his own little anal-driven daydream to say anything through his grit teeth.

Roxanne tried to force a response out of him. She wiggled her hand to stir the boy and give his darling p-spot the affection it craved. Brendan finally spoke. Something inside him broke! He started leaking dirty talk like a well trained hooker on a street corner! 

“Fuuuuck me~ Fuck me deeper, yeah like that. Fist my bitchpussy. Make me feel it! Ooooo-OOOOOH~!” he wailed! 

Roxanne obliged. She shook her first in, out and around, treating the poor boy’s asshole like a goddamn hand puppet. More liquid soon came drooling out of Brendan’s limp dick, steadily dangling into the cup below. This time, it was the real deal. Brendan had been properly milked of his first hands free orgasm.

“Mhmhmhm! Another boy broken in~ Great work Brendan!” Roxanne praised her newest asswhore, noisily pulling her hand in and out of his asshole

“Another? There’s more like me like you said, right?” Brendan asked, finally finding the will to speak in his enthralled state.

Roxanne explained. “Oh, yup! Most cute guys like you I meet tend to want to stick around me too. We have a little club where they get together if you’re interested.” 

Brendan was hesitant. “I’m not sure I’d be ready for a guy to-”

Roxanne continued, interrupting Brendan. “They have nice, big, strong hands way better than mine at this stuff. We’ve also got huge pink dildos and buttplugs to stuff up hungry butts when they have a real craving for them. And well… sometimes I join in on the fun and use my own little toy…”

Roxanne shifted position one last time. Brendan didn’t know what to expect, even as Roxanne pulled her tights down. He finally pieced together what was happening once a fat rod of flesh smacked against his ass. He knew he was going to love this once he felt Roxanne’s glans against his loose asshole.

It’d be hard to skip a day without anal from here on out.


End file.
